


Dear Evan Hansen tumblr prompts

by Bersenev



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Connor Lives AU, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Mentall Illness, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Sentence Prompts, just you know the musical and the issues, most characters only mentioned in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersenev/pseuds/Bersenev
Summary: Prompts I get on my tumblr "the-corpses-were-fake" for Dear Evan Hansen (probably mainly tree bros?)





	Dear Evan Hansen tumblr prompts

Connor hated school. He hated the classes that were too easy to get him to focus and the teachers that called on him despite knowing that he hadn’t listened and the people that made fun of him because he was different.  
In general he hated it because there was no place for him in school and it just felt useless to spend so much time in a place that made him consider suicide more often than studying.  
  
Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that the first day would be horrible with those expectations but somehow it still always caught him off-guard. He hadn’t even planned on going the first day after summer vacation, because the first day was always the worst.  
People came back from long family vacations with new stress because someone said something they didn’t like and then they notice Connor at school and all they see is a punching bag for their frustration after they witnessed their fathers cheat on their mothers on the Bahamas or something similar.  
  
They just see Connor and use him as a stress relief and it’s always the worst when they went without it for several weeks.  
  
And then there’s the noise. Hundreds of teenagers seeing each other for the first time in weeks and screaming about what they’ve been up to despite everyone already knowing what they did because of course they had to tweet about it constantly.  
  
Nope, Connor hadn’t planned on enduring any of that but what choice did he have when even smoking pot and being high before school didn’t make his mother reconsider.  
  
 So he went to school, still high, still not sure what happened because he couldn’t really concentrate. And then one moment he was entering the school the next some gnome of a person was standing in front of him trying to provoke him.  
At first he just wanted to ignore him, just keep walking and not listen but he was high and nervous and he didn’t even want to come here so what right did that asshole have to provoke him and he just couldn’t help reacting and getting angry.  
  
Just that the person responsible went away before that anger could fade so Connor moved onto the next best person, not bothering to register who it was he was pushing and calling a freak.  
  
At least he hadn’t cared until he heard the all so familiar voice of his boyfriend and suddenly he felt like throwing up.  
  
“Am I supposed to be scared of you Connor?” Evan asked with a small quivering smile on his lips as he grabbed Connors hand and started leading him away from the crowd that had formed around them.  
“Common, let’s get out of here.”  
  
“Evan? Evan I’m so sorry I... I didn’t mean to I-“ Connor stammered but the serious look on Evan’s face got him to shut up.  
  
He probably hated him now. Oh god he had just hurt his boyfriend, he had pushed his boyfriend and yelled at him and said horrible things.  
His sister was right he was a monster and Evan would probably break up with him and what if people told Heidi?  
What if she thinks that he’s abusing her son?  
  
He loved Heidi as if she was his own mother he couldn’t take her and Evan hating him but it would be better that way he’d just keep hurting Evan if he stayed around.  
  
If he just hadn’t smoked before school maybe things would have been fine but now he had hurt Evan and he’d never talk to him again, but Evan was still holding his hand and he didn’t want him to let go but he couldn’t even face himself after this he was a freak and dangerous and shouldn’t be anywhere around Evan.  
  
And Connor didn’t even notice that they weren’t inside anymore at first until Evan pulled him into a tight hug and started whispering into his ear.  
“It’s fine Connor, everything’s fine. You didn’t hurt me. I know you didn’t mean what you said. You’re not a freak. I love you. Everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Connor started crying, apologizing over and over between sobs and Evan kept reassuring him that things were okay, kept saying that he loved him and Connor calmed down slowly.  
  
“I think we should skip today and talk about this okay?” Evan smiled at him, squeezing Connors hand lightly.  
  
Connor just nodded, smiling back softly.  
  
Evan was there, he was okay, he was willing to talk this out. Everything would be fine.  



End file.
